


Somehow

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, M/M, Romance, spoilers for entire game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The rain pelted down against the fabric of the tent, normally a sound that would help lull him to sleep if by rare chance he wasn’t able to. Normally, he was the first one to sleep and the last to wake. Normally but things weren’t normal anymore.





	Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think the first part starts just after the boys find the second weapon once Cor leaves them and they're camping out at the nearby campsite.

The rain pelted down against the fabric of the tent, normally a sound that would help lull him to sleep if by rare chance he wasn’t able to. Normally, he was the first one to sleep and the last to wake. Normally but things weren’t normal anymore, not since reading about the destruction of Insomnia, not since _seeing_ the destruction of Insomnia. There was a lump in his throat, one in his stomach as well. His body lay curled up on his side, knees pulled tight to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. He thought he was alright after meeting up with Cor, thought he could push onward, but now laying with no banter between his friends to keep his mind busy, he knew he was far from alright.

He could feel his eyes gathering moisture, his hand snapping up to furiously wipe away then tears before they fell. He couldn’t be here, right now. If he broke down now, he’d risk waking them up and he didn’t need pity right now.

Rolling over as quietly as possible, he sat up, looking over the three sleeping forms. Prompto as usual was practically sprawled out every inch of his space, even having a few limbs resting on Gladio, the older man asleep on his stomach, arms resting under his pillow and Ignis, as always, slept like he was in a coffin. Arms dead at his sides, head still on his pillow, facing upward, entire body straight as a log. Noct always assumed Ignis lay like that since he was stuck between Prompto and himself, wanting to take up as little room as possible to make sure they had room to toss and turn in.

He bit his bottom lip, flicking his eyes to the tent opening. This small, cramped space gave off the illusion that the world hadn’t suddenly flipped on its head, that his father was waiting for his safe return, that he had a home to return to. He needed out. He needed to see the world for what it was. Cold and cruel, but most of all, real.

As quietly as the zipper would allow, he opened it enough to give him space to crawl out, the cold night air hitting him hard, the rain beating down hardly against him. He swallowed, walking forward until he reached the end of the safe area. There, he let himself drop to his knees, staring upward as rain continued to come down onto his face. Here, he felt safe letting his tears slip from his eyes, running down the side of his face, dripping off his jaw. The grey clouds prevented any stars from shinning.

He could feel the lump in his throat growing bigger until a held back sob escaped his lips. He sucked in a breath, trying to prevent another one from leaving him. It didn’t work. His body forced it out, a whimper this time quickly followed by another sob. He bowed his head, covering his ears and just let out everything he needed to through a scream, eyes squeezing shut. It vibrated through his body and he kept doing it until his voice was sore, until there were hands, smooth, gentle hands, cupping his cheek and a forehead gently pressed to his. Slowly, he opened his eyes, lips quivering but he was finally silent. “Noct.” Ignis accented voice whispered to him. “Noct, it’s all right.”

He wasn’t sure what Ignis was tell him was alright. That everything was gone? That he could scream again if he wanted? That he could break down? He didn’t care. He took the permission to fall into Ignis, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner, burying his face into Ignis’ chest, sobbing. Ignis’ arms wrapped around him in return, soothing both hands over his back, resting the side of his head to the top of Noct’s. “It’s all right.” he repeated. “I know this has been hard on you. I know you’ve been trying so hard to put on a brave face, but we all need our time to mourn, to cry.” he soothed, never stopping his hands, “Truthfully, I was worried about you and gain, truthfully, I’m happy to see you finally letting it out.” he turned his head to kiss Noct’s soaking hair. “Right now, the world seems against you and I know you feel alone, betrayed but Noct, Gladio, Prompto and I will always be here, by your side. Somehow, we’ll be able to push onward.”

“Somehow…somehow, you’re probably right.” Noct whispered easing back just as the last of his sobs faded. “You’re always right.”

Ignis’ hand soothed back Noct’s hair in his eyes then trailed down to cup his cheek, brushing a thumb just under his eye to catch the last teardrop. “You will never need to feel alone with us at your back.”

Noct grabbed Ignis’ hand, squeezing it tightly as if to reaffirm Ignis was actually there, that, no matter how much he wanted it to be, this wasn’t a nightmare where he’d fade away too. “I know.” Ignis slipped his arms under Noct’s and hugged him close, squeezing him gently, Noct eagerly returning the embrace.

 

**************************

 

Blood slipped over his lips, his entire body crying out in pain when the Red Giants weapon collided with him. Around him, he could hear the fading gunshots, the silence from the shield, the pattering of rain that told him he was body to follow their fate. He could hear the giant, loud, footsteps as the deamon came closer. With no energy left, with no friends to battle beside, he let himself go limp, the good eye closing in acceptance.

He waited until nothing came. The rain was quickly letting up then suddenly the creaking and groaning of metal and chains entered his ears, at first believing more of those things were summoned only to realize, a minute later, something was changing. The light. There was light.

He ached as he got his hands under him to shove himself up into a half sitting position, resting on his elbows. The dawn… “Prompto?! Gladio?!” He tried calling out, his voice almost stuck in his throat. There was no reply. He looked up, watching the light become brighter and brighter as he began to feel faint. Hardly able to sit up for long, he returned to lying on his back, feeling the light bathe him. “Somehow…somehow isn’t needed anymore.” he whispered, using the last of his energy to remove his visor, the item clattering to the ground like his hand did. “You were the Chosen King…you could do it. There was no somehow. You gave up so much for everyone around you…Noct, I…” his breathing stuttered, the light fading from his eyes. “Noct, I knew you’d be a grand King. I knew I’d have to find a way to live without you…somehow.” he sighed, letting his eye close again. “If I can somehow see you again, I look forward to it…Your Majesty.”

The morning sun shone brightly over everything the darkness had consumed. The Dawn King had fulfilled his prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed? I had this idea in my head for a long time and finally got to write it out. I hope it was a good! Thank you for reading!


End file.
